The Best year of Hogwarts a school of Witchcraft..
by HermoineAndraiaWeasley
Summary: It's just about what Harry and Ron think for the last year at there school! please read and review


Ok this is for all the people who wanted   
H/H to be together!!!   
By:Serenity!   
d/s:these people are not mine! I wish they were!   


The Best Year That Hogwarts   
Has Ever Had!

The year had started out as a regular year. Hermoine, Lavender, and Ginny had just got off the train. They were astonished to see that Harry, Ron, Fred, and George were not on the train at all. They started to walk back to the castle, when Ginny grabbed Hermoine's shirt and pointed behind her. Fred and George were on two motorcycles that were hot red with fire strikes across the motorcycles. They smiled at Alica Spinnet and Katie Bell. Alica ran up to Fred and kissed him, while Katie did the same with George. Everyone clapped at the grand interest they made. Ginny was laughing to see her brother's turn so red. Hermoine looked at them and sighed.   
"Man I wish Harry was here."   
Ginny turned around to see what Hermoine was saying.   
"What? Sorry I didn't catch that."   
"O... Nevermind."   
They started to walk back up to the castle, when Ginny saw Seamus. She ran over to him and jumped in his arms. "I'll see you inside Hermoine!" she yelled.   
Hermoine yelled back ok.   
She was up to the first step and just about to go in when she heard gasps from everyone. Then all of a sudden she felt like she was walking on air. She had someone's arms wrapped around her waist, and she saw the people getting smaller. Someone had picked her up and took her in the air. The hand lifted her upon the broom, she read the writing on it.

_Firebolt_   
_Harry Potter_

She jumped back with supprise to see a tall, built, black hair, emerald green eyes and in one hand roses, man.   
"Heya, baby!" Harry said with a wink   
"Harry!!!!" Hermoine moved closer to him. "You look great! o how i have missed you so! hey there's something different about you"   
Harry scooted closer do her. It finally hit her.   
"Ouch....." Hermoine said   
"What"   
"It finally hit me."   
"What did?"   
"That and what's different about you."   
"o."   
Ron was beating a bludger down from it hitting Hermoine. He had Lavender on his broom. Hermoine never noticed that Lavender had gone.   
"So it finally hit you Hermoine? Literally!" Lavender said laughing   
"Yea I guess so, Harry how come you never told me that you have contacts now."   
"Because, I didn't want to. You see Hermoine I had to look good for you."   
Harry, Ron, Hermoine and Lavender were back on the ground safety. As soon as Harry and Ron hit the ground, a bunch of girls swarmed around them. Knocking Hermoine and Lavender back on to the ground. Hermoine exchanged looks with Lavender and they went inside.   
Ron and Harry were looking for Hermoine and Lavender once they got away from all those girls. They stepped inside the castle to hurry up to the Gryffindor table to watch the sorting hat. They found Hermoine and Lavender setting by a bunch of tall men there. Ron pointed to two seats right in front of them and so they went to go set down. Professor MoGonagall put the sorting hat one the stool. It started to sing it's song.   
(my little sister made this up :P)   
You might be smarter   
Than what you were   
But do not frantic   
When it's your turn

For in the muggle world   
What you learned   
Here you'll be leaving   
With your brian in twist and turns

There nothing hidden in your head   
The Sorting Hat can't see   
So try me on and I will tell you   
Where you ought to be   
(from book)

You might belong in Gryffindor   
Were we always are brave   
From damage untold   
Let Gryffindor be saved

There's Hufflepuff   
Were our men are proud and bold   
And are hearts are in the right spot   
So they do what there told

Yet there's Ravenclaw   
Where there pure at heart   
From all evil that stand   
They will never ever part

But wait there's Slytherin   
Where you'll make real friends   
They will go the distance   
To achieve there ends   
(book)

So try me on I will be fine   
For I am a Sorting Cap   
Will put you in the right place   
With the right time

Everyone stood up to cheer and the whistled.

Everyone was cheering and clapping after the Sorting Hat was done singing. Hermoine and Lavender, however were not clapping and cheering they were not even there. Of, Ron and Harry didn't see this until the Sorting was done and over with.   
"Granger, Alexsandra!" Professor MoGonallgal called out. A tall, skinny girl with light brown hair and deep brown eyes, walked out into the stool and sat down with the sorting hat over her head. All Alex, saw before the hat fell over her eyes is people looking towards the Gryffindor table. They wanted to see Hermoine's face, what she would do, now that there is another Granger.   
The hat took very very long to decide. Alex sat there and listen to it talk.   
_I see, you have a sister here! and you are as smart as her to. I don't know where to put you? Let me think. Well I am sorry young Alex. But your sister does not even know your here. I think I'll put you in _Gryffindor!"   
The Gryffindor table stood up with applause. Alex put down the hat and started to go over to the table when, Hermoine came running in and both of them hit.   
"Ouch, sorry!" Hermoine said rubbing her side.   
"Don't be it was my fault after all. Are you ok Hermoine?"   
Hermoine looked up to see who it was, now that this person knew her name. She about fainted this time, when she saw who it was.   
**meanwhile that happen the last person was being sorted**   
"Potter, Lily (the 2nd)"   
Harry looked admittedly up, Lily Potter was his mother's name. Hermoine and her sister quit talking and Ron and all his brother's looked at him. Lily came out from behind the curtains and walk quite fast to the stool, put on the hat and sat there. She barley put it on, when the hat shouted;   
"Leaping Wizards! Your James and Lily's Daughter?"   
Lily looked around, at all the people starring at her. She stop however, on Harry. Then she looked at the hat again and no sooner touched it, it shouted;   
"Gryffindor." She walks causally over to Harry and stood by his side. Everyone had puzzled looks on their faces, when she walked over to him. They didn't look alike at all. Lily had red hair and Harry had black hair. The only thing that they had the same was their eyes. Both emerald green and sparkling with a dazzle of angel dust.   
"Heya Harry!" Lily said as she sat down.   
"Hhhh....iii.i.i!" said Harry as he slowly sat down, still thinking this had all been a dream.   
Dumbledore walked up to the staff table. He raised his hand, to silence everything.   
"I know this is all very confessing, but I'll explain." he cleared his throat. "Ok, Hermoine.'he said looking at her.' this is your sister, we happen to find out that she has powers to, not exciting good as yours, but I think you can work with her." Dumbledore winked at both of them. Hermoine looked up and her sister and gave her a big hug.   
"Finally, you and me are bonding!" Alex laughed as a tear came out of her eye. Dumbledore turned to Harry and Lily, then beckoned Lily to stand right beside him. Lily did so to.   
"Harry, this is your little sister!"   
Harry and the rest of the Hall, stared opened mouth.   
"Yes, yes i know it is very confusing, but let me explain." Dumbledore put his hand on her shoulder and started to explain. "You see, before Lily and James were killed...'he tried to say it nicely so it wasn't to hurt Harry. '...they had Harry of course, you all know that, but Harry was only a year old, at the time. After about 5 months after Harry, Lily and James had her. She is about the same age as you Harry, just almost a year younger. the reason, we had to put her in the sorting line, cause turing this time you were here, she was off, in another school. And well we did have to sort her, to."   
Dumbledore looked at her, with sorrow in his eyes."You do look an awful lot like you mother, she would have been proud!"   
Lily smiled with these words and blushed to.   
"Harry, believe me, you don't know how much you to are alike to. She is as bad as you are when it comes to solving a mystery. She well do anything, to get to the bottom of it!, and I think she is better at Potions then you are 'he said looking at Snape.' Professor Snape. Mrs. Granger?"   
Both of them looked around.   
"Yes, I see we are going to have a problem with that. Uhm...Hermoine?"   
"Yes?" Hermoine said smiling but still in shock.   
"You and Lily here can work on Potions, you guys might even tie for first!" Dumbledore then told Lily to go set back down. She nodded and walked towards Harry and Hermoine.   
"Well, Hermoine, is that ok?"   
"Of course it is silly!" Hermoine than gave her and hug. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Lily!"   
"Thanks!" Lily was feeling better. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see who it was.   
"Uhm...Welcome home sis!" Harry hugged her as if he was hugging his mother.   
"Thanks, brother."Lily said hugging him back, and starting to cry.   
"aaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwww" The whole hall said that and then clapped.   
_disclaimer people are not mine, but Alexsandra is! Thanks!!!!!_


End file.
